The Volunteer
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Untuk menebus dosa-dosa kami. Kami mengabdikan diri, tenaga bahkan nyawa kami bila perlu untuk meminimalkan korban perang bahkan menghentikan perang, jika hal itu bisa dilakukan. Dimana sebuah pertempuran pecah, kami akan selalu berada disitu mengabdikan diri kami tanpa pamrih, karena kami The Volunteer. Cinta bersemi di tengah hujan selongsong peluru.


**Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Side story, Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

Perang berkepanjangan terjadi melanda berbagai negara di belahan bumi. inilah bentuk kekejaman karena keserakahan dan kebobrokan nurani manusia. Menodongkan senjata, melukai, membunuh untuk menghilangkan nyawa bukan lagi hal tabu, namun menjadi kebiasaan yang harus dilakukan. Laki-laki dewasa mengganti alat pekerjaan menjadi sebuah senapan, perempuan lebih pandai membidik target kepala dari pada memasak sesuatu, dan anak-anak dipaksa menjadi dewasa sebelum waktu nya untuk menghadapi kejam nya perang. Sungguh sebuah Ironi bukan.

 **Duarrrrr.. Duarrrrr..**

Suara selongsong meriam berhulu ledak tinggi meledak terdengar dari kejauhan. Ratusan orang berlarian kesana kemari memikirkan keselamatan diri sendiri, tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan mahluk lain yang sejenis dengan nya.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang di ikat ke belakang dengan memeluk sebuah boneka, jatuh tersungkur karena tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang berlarian di sekitarnya. berteriak-teriak menangis karena terpisah dari rombongan keluarga. namun seolah pura-pura tak tahu bukan nya menolong gadis kecil itu, orang dewasa disekitar nya tetap berlarian bahkan bagian-bagian tubuh sang gadis kecil beberapa kali harus terinjak.

 **Brukkkk..**

Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajah seorang laki-laki gemuk membuat nya tersungkur jatuh menabrak laluan orang yang berlarian disekitar nya.

"brengs*k,, setidak nya lihat lah dimana kau berjalan, jika mata mu buta untuk melihat orang lain yang butuh pertolongan di sekitar mu kepar*at" teriak pria bersurai kuning. Emosi nya meledak saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh, bukan nya di tolong, namun malah di abaikan dan terinjak-injak. Seorang bertubuh gemuk terkena satu hantaman telak karena entah sengaja atau tidak menginjak tubuh gadis tersebut.

Situasi dan kondisi yang tidak aman, dua kubu yang berperang sedang mendekat karena salah satu kubu yang kalah mundur ke arah tersebut membuat pria gemuk yang terkena pukulan beranjak berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Lebih mementingkan keselamatan diri, dari pada membalas sebuah pukulan yang menyebabkan memar biru di wajah nya.

"kau tak apa-apa nak, berdirilah cepat naik ke punggung ku, perang semakin mendekat ke sini" Pria bersurai kuning menghadapkan punggung nya ke arah gadis kecil berambut coklat gelap itu. Setelah dirasa gadis kecil sudah memeluk kedua leher nya, pria bersurai kuning bangkit berdiri mencari celah dari ratusan lautan manusia untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _Inilah kami yang menyebut diri kami seorang relawan. Kami bersepuluh merupakan bagian dari mantan pasukan khusus yang di bentuk oleh sebuah organisasi hitam dengan tugas khusus menyulut sebuah perang. Masing-masing dari kami dipilih dengan seleksi khusus dari seluruh Negara di dunia. Dilatih dengan metode khusus yang tak dapat di terima oleh akal manusia._

"Siapa nama mu nak?" masih dalam kondisi berlari pemuda bersurai kuning mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada gadis kecil di gendongan nya. Mata tajam nya tetap terfokus ke depan mencari jalan yang bisa dilalui oleh kakinya untuk melangkah. Sesekali bahu nya bersenggolan dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama melarikan diri dari pusat perang.

"H.. Ha.. Hanabi Hyuga, Nii-san.. aku terpisah dari nee-chan dan juga tou-san ku. kumohon temukan mereka" masih dengan muka pucat dan suara sesenggukan karena terlalu lama menangis, trauma dengan kejadian mengerikan yang baru dia alami.

Gadis kecil Hyuga Hanabi sungguh sebuah hal yang mengerikan bukan, ketika usia yang seharusnya masih di hiasi dengan berbagai hal menyenangkan seperti bermain misalkan, harus terenggut dengan kejam nya sebuah peperangan.

"Tanang lah Hanabi-chan, aku Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan menemukan ayah dan kakak mu" menengok ke belakang, kearah gadis kecil di atas gendongan nya. tersenyum lima jari, seolah-olah mengatakan tenangkan dirimu karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _Melihat apa akibat yang kami timbulkan. Hasil dari apa yang kami perbuat membuat kami sadar betapa jahat dan kejam nya kami merenggut sebuah kedamaian dari tanah yang penuh akan kebahagian, keceriaan, canda dan tawa menjadikan nya medan perang penuh kehancuran, jeritan, tangis, dan lautan darah. Hingga pada suatu saat dimana tiba pada titik balik kami, hati nurani kami mulai bicara, memberontak pada organisasi hitam yang selama ini mengendalikan kami. Bagaikan anak durhaka kami menyerang orang-orang yang membentuk dan melatih kami._

Pria bersurai kuning, yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto dengan masih menggendong anak kecil di punggung nya telah sampai di tempat dimana para kerumunan manusia yang menjauhi pusat perang bermuara. Tempat dimana banyak tenda dengan logo palang berwarna merah didirikan dengan banyak petugas kesehatan berlalu lalang. Rupa nya disini merupakan posko kesehatan yang didirikan sementara untuk korban perang.

"Hanabi-chan" seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berlari menuju ke arah Naruto, diikuti oleh seorang pria yang berumur sekitaran tigapuluhan tahun berambut hitam panjang di belakang nya.

Saat indra pendengaran nya mendengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan nama anak yang berada di punggung nya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah suara datang. "jadi dia ayah dan kakak mu, Hanabi-chan" menekuk kedua lutut nya untuk merendahkan posisi agar kaki gadis kecil yang berada di punggung nya dapat menjajaki tanah.

Saat Hanabi benar-benar turun dari punggung Naruto. Tanpa ragu langsung berlari menerjang ke arah kakak dan ayah nya berada. Mereka berpelukan penuh kebahagian, sementara dengan Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada ketiga orang yang saling berpelukan di depan nya, mulai mundur perlahan dan berlari kembali kearah pusat perang.

 _Untuk menebus dosa-dosa kami. Kami mengabdikan diri, tenaga bahkan nyawa kami bila perlu untuk meminimalkan korban perang bahkan menghentikan perang, jika hal itu bisa dilakukan. Dimana sebuah pertempuran pecah, kami akan selalu berada disitu mengabdikan diri kami tanpa pamrih, karena kami The Volunteer._

"Komandan Haruno, pasukan Negara Oto mundur ke area pemukiman penduduk sipil di pusat Negara, apa perintah selanjutnya?" seorang pria dengan sebuah senapan jenis M-16 tersampir di bahu. memiliki rambut putih dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajah, memberikan laporan kepada sesosok komandan prempuan berambut merah muda yang tertutupi sebuah topi khas seorang komandan di depan nya.

"Kita kejar mereka Kakashi, kita habisi dalam satu serangan saat ini. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menginvasi negara kecil seperti Oto, kita akan segera kembali ke Negara Konoha, tentu saja dengan membawa kemenangan untuk ku persembahkan kepada Hokage" ucap prempuan berambut merah muda yang di panggil Haruno, yang merupakan salah satu komandan prajurit Negara Konoha. Dengan Memanggul sebuah senapan serbu jenis AK-47 sang Komandan maju ke depan memimpin ratusan prajurit menyerbu prajurit lawan yang saat ini mundur ke belakang.

 **Derrtt.. Drettt..**

Suara desing peluru terbang membelah udara mencari sasaran bidikan. Kedua kubu saat ini dalam kondisi kontak senjata, Pasukan Oto yang saat ini terdesak meninggalkan medan tempur dengan mundur ke pusat kota dengan harapan banyak nya rumah-rumah penduduk disana dapat memberikan banyak tempat berlindung dari selongsong peluru pasukan Konoha, tanpa mengkhawatirkan banyak nya penduduk sipil disana.

Sesosok bayi menangis di tengah-tengah kontak senjata yang tengah berlangsung. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu prajurit-Prajurit yang mungkin hati nurani mereka telah mati terus Saling melancarkan serangan membuat sebuah hujan peluru. Bagaikan sekumpulan belalang mungkin, yang menyerbu dedaunan hijau.

Seorang pemuda berlari dengan sangat cepat ketengah-tengah kontak senjata yang tengah terjadi, mengabaikan puluhan selongsong peluru beterbangan di sekitar nya. Mata nya fokus ke bayi dengan jarak beberapa meter di depan nya. Saat bayi tersebut sudah berada di jangkauan nya, pemuda yang kita kenali sebagai Naruto tersebut, meraih kain panjang yang menyerupai selendang di dekat bayi yang mungkin merupakan milik si ibu bayi yang entah dimana sekarang, menggendong di belakang punggung dengan mengikat nya menggunakan kain.

Saat tidak ada lagi balasan tembakan dari pasukan Negara Oto diseberang, Pasukan Negara Konoha maju ke depan melakukan pengejaran.

Naruto dalam posisi yang terdesak saat ini terkepung oleh pasukan Negara Konoha yang melakukan pengejaran. Sesaat setelah selesai mengikatkan bayi di punggung nya, Naruto mendongakkan muka nya ke depan, namun sungguh nasib sial menyertai Naruto saat ini di hadapannya terdapat lima moncong senapan menodong kepala nya.

Dengan insting yang dimiliki nya. dengan gerakan cepat serta terarah Naruto memegang salah satu moncong didepan nya, menarik secara serentak, memberikan efek kejut, membuat senapan terlepas dari tangan si penodong. Tangan kiri Naruto yang masih bebas memegang pundak prajurit itu, Satu kaki nya maju kedepan dan memutar masuk ke belakang sang prajurit, membawa nya kedalam kuncian lengan kiri diantara permukaan leher. tangan kanan nya memegang senapan AK-47 yang berhasil terebut , menodongkan kearah kepala sang prajurit yang terkunci. Saat melakukan gerak penguncian tak sengaja topi yang di kenakan perajurit itu terjatuh, kini rambut merah muda sebahu terurai keluar.

"Hei.. Jangan bergerak, atau selongsong peluru akan memecahkan kepala nya" ancam Naruto kepada keempat orang disana. Kakinya perlahan lahan mundur menjauhi kumpulan tentara disana dengan memaksa seseorang yang diapit lehernya menggunakan lengan untuk mengikuti.

saat melihat itu ratusan prajurit yang semula mengejar pasukan musuh kembali menuju Naruto. "Komandan!. kepar*t lepaskan komandan kami, kami akan membiarkan mu pergi" salah seorang prajurit berada paling depan berteriak lantang kepada Naruto.

"heh.. Kau pikir aku bodoh, kalian tetap disini, aku akan meminjam sandra ini, tenang saja aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa kepada nya" Naruto pergi berlalu menjauh dari tempat itu. Tentu saja dengan pasangan ibu dan anak dengan nya, ralat Komandan prempuan dan seorang bayi korban perang.

 **XXX**

"Diam anak manis, aku bukan orang jahat, kau tahu aku bukan seperti orang yang akan memakan mu jadi diam ya" Ucap Naruto yang menenangkan bayi di gendongan nya. Saat ini mereka telah jauh dari prajurit konoha berada, duduk di emperan rumah penduduk sipil yang telah di tinggal kan pemilik nya. Perang membuat lingkungan sekitar yang terlihat bagaikan kota mati. Sementara sang sandra diam mematung didepan nya melihat tingkah konyol sang penyandera menenangkan bayi. senapan yang sebelum nya digunakan untuk menodong nya, tergeletak tak berdaya jauh dari sang penyandera, naluri prempuan nya yang tergoda oleh hal-hal lucu seperti bayi memaksanya maju ke depan merebut bayi yang ada di depan nya.

"dasar bodoh dia takut dengamu baka" ucap prajurit berambut merah muda. Dengan gerakan lincah. setelah bayi terlepas dari tangan Naruto dan berpindah ke arah nya, tangan nya menimang-nimang bayi penuh rasa sayang.

Seketika bayi berhenti dari tangis nya, tawa lucu terdengar dari bayi yang masih polos itu, tangan nya meraih rambut merah muda si penggendong dan memainkan sesekali menarik-narik nakal helaian Merah muda itu.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau seperti prempuan saja pandai mengurus bayi, lagi pula wajah mu mirip-mirip prempuan sih, malah cenderung prempuan" ucap Naruto menggaruk rambut belakang nya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, dengan ekspresi bodoh di muka nya.

"aku memang prempuan, baka" sakura menggembungkan pipi nya kesal dengan orang di depan nya ini. Bodoh ataukah pura-pura bodoh menganggap gadis cantik seperti dirinya seorang laki-laki.

"Uaappa! kau perempuan tapi itu.." kaget bukan main, tak mengira orang di depan nya ini seorang prempuan. Tangan Naruto mengacung menunjuk dada gadis didepan nya yang seharusnya ada benda yang menonjol untuk orang yang bergender prempuan, namun orang di depan nya berdada rata, sedikit banyak membuat Naruto ragu akan perkataan prajurit di depan nya ini, yang mengaku seorang prempuan.

Plakkk..

Suara tamparan keras mengenai pipi Naruto, menimbulkan bekas tangan berwarna merah disana.

 **XXX**

"hei.. Aku sudah melepaskan mu, kenapa kau masih terus mengikuti ku nona merah muda" Naruto menoleh kearah seseorang yang berjalan di samping nya. Sesosok bayi telah tertidur di gendongan terikat sebuah kain di punggung nya.

"Aku punya nama baka, Sakura Haruno, panggil aku Sakura Kuning" raut kesal jelas terlihat di muka cantik Sakura, pasal nya tak ada yang pernah memanggil nya dengan sebutan Merah muda selama ini. dia seorang komandan pasukan jika ada yang berani melakukan itu selongsong timah panas sudah pasti akan menembus mulut kotor nya. "kau tahu menjadi seorang prajurit bukan kemauan ku. Ayah ku seorang petinggi di kemiliteran Negara Konoha, memaksaku masuk ke kemiliteran untuk meneruskan jejak nya. Kau pikir senang buat ku menghilangkan sebuah nyawa seseorang ataupun merebut sebuah kemerdekaan dari sebuah Negara, selama ini aku melakukan karena terpaksa" Sakura menghela nafas sejenak untuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya nya. "mungkin ikut dengan mu menjadi bagian dari relawan perang sebuah ide yang bagus" Senyum manis tersungging di bibir nya. Naruto memang sudah menceritakan kepada nya, tentang siapa diri nya dan sebab tindakan bodoh nya menyelamatkan bayi di tengah hujan peluru. dalam hatinya Sakura sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto dan berniat menjadi seperti diri nya mungkin.

"hei.. Hei.. Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, kau tahu menjadi relawan sepertiku memiliki resiko kematian yang tinggi" Naruto mengingat kan tentang seberapa bahaya nya kegiatan yang dilakukan nya selama ini untuk menebus dosa masa lalu nya. Bahkan di beberapa perang sebelum nya Naruto pernah ditahan oleh salah satu pihak yang berperang karena dikira mata-mata musuh.

 **Oekkk.. Oekkk..**

Suara tangisan bayi di punggung Naruto yang terjaga dari tidur nya, mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"kau pikir menjadi seorang prajurit yang terjun lansung ke medan perang tak meresikokan nyawanya bodoh. Lagi pula jika aku pergi darimu siapa yang akan menenangkan nya saat dia menangis" Sakura meraih bayi yang berada di punggung Naruto untuk mendiam kan nya.

"yah jika itu mau mu. Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto, Sakura-chan"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan seperti sebuah keluarga kecil, laki-laki dan prempuan serta sebuah bayi di gendongan sang prempuan. berlatarkan mentari senja merah kekuning-kuningan, ternyata sebuah perang bukan hanya membawa penderitaan, namun ada sebuah cinta bersemi disana.

.

.

.

 **End** maybe.

* * *

Yaps.. Ini hanyalah sebuah side story dari cerita utama yang belum dibuat. Hehehe,, Jangan tanya kok bisa, salahkan saja Author gaje yang serba bisa ini. Hwa.. Hwa.. Hwa.. Ah bercanda.

Review anda di perlukan, untuk membakar semangat Author malas ini.

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
